Shugo Chara High School
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Rhythm is the most popular boy in school. Miki is the nerd/tomboy of the school. What happens if they interact with each other! Will love arise! Stay Tune!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and beauiful morning. Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond were getting up and getting ready for school. At school Rhythm, the popular boy, was getting surrounded by girls of all grades Freshman through Senior. Very sad. Well they met up with Eru, Iru, Pepe, and the others. When school was over everyone went home except the gang, Rhythm's fangirls, and Rhythm himself. Rhythm was running all around the school classroom to classroom, hallway to hallway, and jumping from the windows. He didn't go to the art studio because almost everyone's least favorite classmate was Miki. Miki is sweet and kind. She loves to draw but she keeps it a secret from the school but the gang. Rhythm was running around until some fangirls were coming from the left hallway and the right hallway. The room between was the art studio and the science room so he chose randomly. He raced inside and hide in the corner. The fangirls look in both the art studio's and the science room's window. They were disappointed in the science room but disgusted in the art studio because of Miki so they walked away calling her loser, freak, geek, nerd, tomboy, girl hater, dress hater, and other not so nice things. Rhythm sighed in relief. He commented,  
Rhythm:  
"Thank goodness they don't like to look in here but if they do."  
He looked at Miki.  
Rhythm:  
"Can you hide me?!"  
Miki was getting nervous because 1 he'll know her love for drawing and 2 she'll be abused if she hid him but she agreed. He thanked her but she ensured him it wasn't a big deal.  
Rhythm:  
"So what do you have in that notepad?!"  
Miki:  
"NOTHING!"  
She said franticly and holding the notepad protectly. He just nodded and looked out the window.  
Rhythm:  
"Stupid fangirls!"  
Miki:  
"You know if you hung out with me then they'll stop stalking you."  
Rhythm:  
"And ruin my high school repution no way!"  
Miki:  
"Ok if you say so."  
Then she got up and went to the stool full of papers. She picked up the papers and was about to leave the studio until.  
Rhythm:  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING! I NEED A PROTECTER!"  
He said franticly.  
Miki:  
"Don't worry everyone in the school knows that in the Western hallways Su, Dia, and Xdia clean but they're done."  
Rhythm followed her out the door and looked everywhere to see if those crazy fangirls are still looking for him outside and inside but they didn't they were looking for him at his favorite park and house. Well Miki was puting up poster with picture on them, good messages, and ... a mark. The mark was an upside down heart and had a rectangle on the bottom and was blue. It kinda look like Miki's pin on her hat but she doesn't draw. She doesn't take classes and everyone knows that she's mostly doo her homework for a geek. So then he asked,  
Rhythm:  
"Do you draw?!"  
Of course she does but she can't reveal it or her biggest secret will be blown away and mock. It was good enough that she's a straight a student, she's a tomboy, and loves blue. So the only thing she thought of was lying. She shook her head.  
Rhythm:  
"Then what were you doing in the art studio?!"  
Oooooooooooooooooooo busted but she can get out of this sitution.  
Miki:  
"Well paper ran out at the printing press at school so I went to the studio!~"  
Nailed it! Well Rhythm believed her but was curious about her notebook. He didn't think about it and shurgged it off. Rhythm then followed Miki to the next bulletin board. She was obviously short so she had to jump up to get the poster up. Miki said,  
Miki:  
"Sometimes I wish that I was Ran!"  
Rhythm asked why but she said,  
Miki:  
"Because she's an athele. Ran's sometimes light as a feather, she can jump to the limit, she's really energetic, and can do every sport!~ I love her as a sister!~"  
Rhythm was a little curious of what she thought of herself and him. So he asked,  
Rhythm:  
"What do you think of me?"  
Miki:  
"Obviously the most popular boy at school, a great sport person, and likes the color blue."  
Wow well Rhythm do like those things so he might as well ask her about herself. Why is he asking these things?! Oh well I might as well answer them since it wouldn't hurt.  
Miki's POV  
Rhythm:  
"So what do you like to do?~"  
Me:  
"Well draw things in my notebook, hang out with my good friends, and enjoying Su's cooking."


	2. Chapter 2

Miki's POV The Next Day After School  
Rhythm was watching me sit down on the floor of the Art Studio and draw in my notebook. All the fangirls went home, so why is her still here. I asked,  
Me:  
"Ummmm... Excused me, but all the fangirls went home."  
Rhythm:  
"Well, since I have nothing to do, I might, as well stay with you."  
I nodded and went back to drawing in my notebook. We heard noises outside the art studio.  
Rhythm:  
"Fudge, they're still here and coming this way!"  
He ran towards the art supplies closet and hid there. The door slammed open to reveal Ran and Daichi. Ran was hold Daichi's arm.  
Ran:  
"Hey Miki, want to watch our soccer match!~ I bet with Daichi if I won, he would sleepover at our house!~"  
Daichi:  
"And if I won, Ran would have to be my slave for a month!~"  
Me:  
"Wow, I think Ran's win is better than Daichi's."  
Daichi:  
"Who cares!~ Well, I need new clothes, Miki. So like can you make me some, you the best designer I know."  
I giggled at is comment.  
Me:  
"I don't think I'm the best just average."  
Ran:  
"AVERAGE, YOUR THE GREATEST! ALL THE CHEERLEADERS LOVED YOUR CLOTHES THAT I WORE!"  
Me:  
"Ok, I'll make Daichi some new clothes. But what's wrong with going to the store?"  
Daichi:  
"They don't have my style of clothes. Only you know my style of clothes!~"  
Me:  
"Ok, I'll watch your match."  
Ran and Daichi cheered and went back to the soccer field. Rhythm came out of the closest.  
Rhythm:  
"HEY, WHAT ABOUT BEING MY PROTECTER!"  
I giggled.  
Me:  
"Come on, you can come to the soccer match. Everyone there isn't a Rhythm fan."  
Rhythm thought for a moment and agreed. We went to the school's soccer field. Ran and Daichi already started. Everyone was watching. I came and sat in between, Xdiamond and Diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

Xdia:  
"You made it!~"  
Dia:  
"We were worried!~"  
Me:  
"Don't worry. I brought a friend. His name is Rhythm."  
Su:  
"Terffic, want a cookie, Rhythm?!~"  
Rhythm nodded and took Su's cookie.  
Rhythm:  
"Mmmmmmmmm!~ I like your cooking...-"  
Me:  
"Su, her name is Su."  
Rhythm thanked her.  
Me:  
"And that's Ran, Diamond, Kiseki, Yoru, Il or Iru, El or Eru, Temari, Daichi, Pepe, Kusukusu, Musashi, Nana, Hotaru, Xdiamond, Snoppe, Zero, Kuuta, Ramira, Kiran, Cecil, Mi, Lulu, Maika, Misaki, Kotone, Marimo, Yuki, Yamada, Yuu, Shuu, and Cece.  
She pointed at each of them, when she said their name.  
Rhythm:  
"Wow, most of them are lady!~"  
He said in a pervert way.  
Temari:  
"Little brother!"  
Everyone but Ran and Daichi stared at Temari.  
Rhythm:  
"Onii-chan!"  
Temari:  
"I didn't know that you were friends with my friends!~"  
She hugged him.  
Hotaru:  
"Wait, aren't both of you like te same age!"  
El:  
"No, Temari was born an hour before Rhythm."  
She snickered.  
Rhythm:  
"How do you know that!"  
El:  
"If you do things like this everyday and help people who clean the school. You can have a lot of information."  
Temari:  
"YOU SNOOPED THROUGH THE TEACHER'S FILES!"  
Yoru:  
"I helped!~"  
Then El and Yoru ran away.  
Rhythm:  
"OMG EL, YORU GET BACK HERE!"  
Rhythm chased after them. After 10 mintutes he lost them, but they were on the roof of the school. Rhythm went back to the gang under the tree.  
Yoru:  
"I better get to my girlfriend, Dia!~ Later!~"  
El:  
"I'll stay up here."  
Yoru jumped down from the roof to the tree and jumoed down from the tree to Dia.  
Rhythm:  
"HEY!"  
Rhythm stood up and pointed to Yoru  
Temari:  
"Leave him, he does this all the time."  
Rhythm sighed in defeat and sat back down watching the pair on the soccer field battle.


End file.
